Stuck Like Glue
by BrnEyesTX
Summary: Sometimes letting them go is the hardest part. Cameron/OC one-shot series.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Stargate or any of its Characters or plots. I mean no infringement; this is for personal benefit only. I will put them back when I am done playing.

**Author's Notes:** The is a sequel to In Pictures

-Music is a creative outlet for me; I hear a song and a story unfolds before me.

-Inspired by the song - Stuck Like Glue by Sugarland

-I have to say this will be the last in the Cam One-Shot series

-Thank you to Bailey1ak and to Ladygris for her awesome Beta work.

Stuck Like Glue

His heart raced. He defiantly felt too old to do this again and, as he held her hand in his, he thought she was definitely too young. He glanced down at the white flowers in her hair with small white pearl pins holding the curls cascading around her face. Yes, she was way too young, but he thought his daughters would always be his little girls no matter what their age. She held tight to him, adjusting her dress with her other hand. Iridescent white satin fabric pooled at her feet below a large bustle, and he swore he could count over a hundred pearl buttons up her back. She was beautiful.

"Daddy, you ready?" His youngest squeezed his hand as they stood behind the closed doors of the small church. She looked up and saw tears misting her dad's blue eyes only to be mirrored in her own baby blues. "I love him Daddy, but I will always love you." She stood on her tiptoes, pressing a kiss on his cheek to reassure him.

The doors opened, dark red rose petals lined their path to the altar. Candles bathed the guests in a soft glow. They walked slowly as he watched the young man standing at the alter in an Air Force uniform. He thought the young Lieutenant looked nervous, excited and maybe a little too love sick. At the groom's side was his best friend, best man and soon-to-be-brother-in-law. To the left his oldest daughter smiling awaiting her little sister to make the final step into womanhood. At her feet his young granddaughter pulling on her mother's sash, tipping the remaining flower petals into a pile at their feet. It was a beautiful sight.

When they reached the altar, he reached for his daughter's other hand, holding on to them one last time. His little girl that he'd once cradled in his arms. His little girl he used to pushed on the swing in the back yard. His little girl he had to coax on stage for her first ballet recital. His little girl that begged him to stay with her, the first night at the college dorm after he rented a hotel room down the street for four nights till she was ready to be on her own. His little girl that came home one summer from college to fall in love with her brother's best friend from the academy. The same boy that made her cry when he was stationed overseas and they couldn't see each other for six months. The same boy that stood here now waiting for him to hand over his baby girl to be his wife. She was young, only twenty-five. He knew she was strong, smart and had a soft heart; she loved animals and would always bring home strays. When she did not follow in her sister and brother's footsteps joining the air force he knew his baby girl would make a wonderful veterinarian. And now this young man whom had courted his daughter for four years would take her away to the life she grew up in. The Air Force _is_ in the Mitchell blood. He held tight, not ready to give her away. He wanted to run back down the aisle with her, but he heard a cough from the right and saw his wife give him _the eye_. It was time... Retired General Cameron Mitchell gently placed his youngest daughter's hands in the waiting hand of the Lieutenant but added a kiss to her check and a glare to the groom just to remind him that even as a Retired General and her father he would forever outrank him!

Cam moved to his seat and felt his wife lace their hands together.

His wife wiped the tears that'd began to fall when her oldest walked down the aisle with their granddaughter teetering behind. "She is so beautiful, and you look so handsome, I'm glad you all decided on wearing your dress blues." She whispered proudly in his ear as the priest began the ceremony.

oOo

Cam rocked his granddaughter as they waited for the bridal party to finish their pictures. He smiled as his three children were photographed together, his son flanked by his older and younger sisters. He beamed with pride at how they had grown into accomplished young adults.

"I got my pictures with the girls this morning, I think you need to get up there with the boys," his wife suggested. She took the sleepy child from his arms, nudging him over to the group.

"Dad." His son's deep voice resonated in the small church. "Did mom tell you we got stationed together?" The boy slapped his hand on the young groom. "Now I can still look after my baby sister" he laughed as the young groom palmed his face.

"Daddy, will you tell him I don't need a baby sitter!" the young bride begged pulling her father in close as the photographer took a few more candid shots of the family.

Cam could not help but agree with his son. His baby girl did need someone to look out for her. If he couldn't, then her older brother was the next best person. "Hey give your sister a little breathing room. She can take care of herself," he said to his son as they stood waiting for another round of pictures to be taken.

oOo

The hotel hall was decorated with brown bows and pink roses. Cam cringed at the ice sculpture on the center table. He remembered the conversation about the purchase…

"_NO! I said no!" He grabbed the newspaper off the kitchen table and sat down with his coffee._

"_I know it's expensive, but it would mean so much to her… this is your last little chick to leave the nest." His wife grabbed her cup of tea and headed over to the table to join him. "Don't you want her to have her dream wedding?"_

"_I said I'd pay but this is ridiculous! Dream weddings do not include thousand dollar flower arrangements." He held up the wedding binder off the table flipping thru the pages. "I mean really do we need matching copper bows on the back of beige stain covered chairs. What happened to just sitting in a chair." He continued his rant watching his wife remove her robe to expose her still toned legs from cross country skiing and cycling. She wore his old Air Force t-shirt "and what happened to chicken or beef… what's braised beef tips and is that lobster!" He kept one eye on the binder as he watched his wife slide across the table slithering up on his lap and littering his neck with kisses as __she caressed __the salt and pepper hair on his chest "and ummm…" He was losing his train of thought "the ice sculpture is a No… no…nnn." He lost his battle as she turned his thoughts into mush by running her hands up the back of his neck brushing up his grey crew cut he still kept in military regulation. She straddled his waist, devouring his lips turning all his no's into "mmm… yes."_

_And that's how he lost the war and his wallet to his baby girls dream wedding…_

He glided to the soft music playing on the baby grand piano. The DJ would arrive later for the party, but for the sit down dinner, she wanted a quartette. He smiled because that was one battle he did win, paying for a pianist to play classical music for two hours. He was waved over to his table, taking his seat next to his wife, his oldest daughter and her husband. His granddaughter crawled up in his lap continuing her questions of all his medals. Pink roses were wrapped on the brass tea light candelabras. Cam let out a soft chuckle. That was another battle lost.

"_What's with all these candles? Can't we just do this during the day? I think with all these candles we could send Teal'c into __kel'no'reem."_

As his youngest took to the dance floor she glowed in the candle light and he had to agree the candles were an elegant touch. Her dream wedding paled in comparison to how his young daughters face beamed in the afterglow of her wedding as she danced with her new husband.

oOo

Cam stood at the bar with his son sharing a beer. "Keep an eye on her. That's an order." He tried not to sound worried but his son heard the fear in his voice.

"I will, Dad." His son took a swig of his beer. "I'll make sure he takes good care of her," he said setting his drink down and patting his dad on his back. "We'll stop by the house in the morning for a family breakfast before we leave."

"You do that." Cam rubbed the top of his son's head like he was four again, enjoying the shoulder roll of embarrassment the young man displayed.

His wife came up alongside him. "I think you owe me a dance," she said pulling Cam away from the bar and giving a wink to her son. "And I think they are playing our song." She dragging him out on the dance floor.

The DJ picked an upbeat song that required a bit more pep, and his wife shook her hips at him, which made him blush. She began to hum in his ear, which made him a bit warm under the collar as the buzz from the alcohol began to set in.

_MMMM better...MMMM better...  
Absolutely no one that knows me better  
No one that can make me feel sooo goooood  
How did we stay so long together?  
When everybody, everybody said we never would  
And just when I, I start to think they're right  
That love has died...  
_

Cam held his arm over her head as his wife did a few twirls on the dance floor before returning back to him, nuzzling up to his chest and softly singing in his ear….

_There you go making my heart beat again,  
Heart beat again,  
Heart beat again  
There you go making me feel like a kid  
Won't you do it and do it one time?  
There you go pulling me right back in,  
Right back in,  
Right back in  
And I know-oo I'm never letting this go-ooo_

This time, his wife stepped back to look into Cam's blue eyes and tapped her finger on his chest, mouthing the words to the song with a slight shimmy in her hips. He knew this night would end well for him, and a smile curled up on his lips, enjoying his private dance.

I'm stuck on you  
Whutooo whutooo  
Stuck like glue  
You and me baby we're stuck like glue  
Whutooo whutooo  
Stuck like glue  
You and me baby we're stuck like glue…..

They continued dancing till his wife pulled him off the floor. "That's it old man, I need to call it a night." She removed her heels, curling her fingers around the straps. "We're taking the little one home so the kids can enjoy the rest of their evening without the grown-ups," she said as they crossed the room to the table where their son-in-law held their sleeping granddaughter.

"Daddy." His oldest daughter wrapped her arms around him. "This was perfect, just the way she always dreamed it." She buried her face into her father's chest, "Mom, you're taking her?"

"Yes, we're heading home." Cam's wife began to collect their things. "You just leave her with us tonight, have fun and come by in the morning for breakfast; I think a family breakfast before the newlyweds leave would be nice."

"Thank you Mrs. Mitchell" the young son-in-law gratefully handed over his daughter to Cam's open arms."

"Have fun." Cam pulled the blanket over the sleeping child. " She won't be any trouble," he said, gently holding her on his shoulder.

Listening to her softly snoring, he remembered all the nights he spent with his kids as he walked the halls putting them to sleep when they were little. He turned his attention back to the dance floor while his son danced with the young lady he brought. He wondered if she would be the next addition.

"Cameron Mitchell!" His wife punched him in the arm. "Don't get any ideas about that boy and girl. He's got his head to far in the clouds like his father to settle down any time soon." She laughed giving her daughter a hug. "Call me if you're gonna be late." She kissed her daughter and son-in-law following Cam out of the reception. They both waved to their son and bride and groom, letting the door slowly close behind them.

oOo

"Is she sleeping?" his wife asked as Cam sat down on the swing that hung on the deck in the back yard.

"She's out." Cam pushed the gray strands from her face and placed a kiss on her waiting lips as she curled up in his arms. "So did you mean it earlier?" he asked when they broke for air.

"Mmm, and what would that be?" Her mind had filled with endorphins from the man whose kiss could send her to the moon.

"You're never letting me go." He grinned in the darkness of the night.

His wife turned and ran her hands across his bare chest looking up into his blue eyes that glittered in the moon light "You and me, baby, we're stuck like glue."

_~fin_


End file.
